La Historia
by CeTam-chan
Summary: Porque no es cualquier historia. Es LA historia. La historia del amor entre Minato y Kushina
1. Chapter 1

"**La Historia"**

**Capitulo 1. San Valentín.**

Y ahí se encontraba ella, con un mandil puesto y enfrente de la estufa revolviendo en una cacerola una mezcla que parecía ser chocolate.

- …removiendo constantemente hasta conseguir una mezcla homogénea y suave- leyó Kushina en la receta que allí tenia.

Este día era el de los enamorados, en donde las chicas regalan chocolates a sus chicos amados y se declaran esperando a que fuesen aceptadas. Kushina no era de ese tipo. Pero esta vez era la excepción. Esta vez la "habanera sangrienta" (como así le habían apodado hace algunos años) estaba preparando de aquellos chocolates, los cuales se los iba a dar a Minato Namikaze, su chico amado.

La verdad es que los días anteriores ella se la había pasado pensando en que regalo pu diera darle al Namikaze, ya que desde que él la había salvado de unos ninjas que que rían secuestrarla, Kushina se había sentido muy cercana al chico y sentía que algo le debía y por eso es que había pensado en darle un regalo. Pero no sabia que darle, así que ella fue a pedir ayuda a su amiga Mikoto quien era muy sabia en cuestiones de este tipo. Ella le recomendó algo simple: unos chocolates hechos por ella. Le dio la receta y le deseo buena suerte con esto.

Kushina agregó el chocolate en moldes pequeños para luego colocarla dentro de la nevera esperando a que se enfriaran y endurecieran. Sonrió satisfecha. Se dirigió a su habitación y se vio en el espejo que allí tenía, tomó el peine y comenzó a cepillar su hermoso cabello rojo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar aquel día en que Minato la salvó. Desde aquella vez ella se había enamorado profundamente de él, aunque no lo admitiera. Por eso, este día había decidido declarársele. Se arregló muy bien; se bañó, peinó y se puso su mejor ropa. Sacó los chocolates de la nevera y los colocó en una pequeña caja en forma de corazón. Salió de su casa cerrando con llave y se dispuso a buscar a su chico

Buscó a Minato por toda la aldea durante bastante tiempo, hasta que al fin lo encontró. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Se acercó con paso firme, decidida, pero se detuvo al ver como una chica le entregaba unos chocolates. La chica era de mediana estatura, no mayor a la de Minato; su cabello era de un profundo color negro que llegaba hasta los hombros, con una hermosa tez blanca y ojos de un color marrón muy intenso. Vestía una falda corta que dejaba ver sus largas piernas junto con una blusa de un gran escote. La chica era en verdad muy linda y con buenos atributos.

Kushina se sintió algo intimidada por la chica pero lo supero y siguió caminando en dirección de Minato. Ella se detuvo en secó cuando vio que aquella chica se acercó al Namikaze para plantarle un ligero beso en la mejilla. La Uzumaki no supo como reaccionar, sintió una opresión en el pecho y un enojo creió en ella. Sin saber que hacer, dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado…

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

- Gracias por los chocolates- dijo Minato con un leve sonrojo en su rostro por el inesperado acto que había hecho aquella chica.

-De nada- contestó igualmente sonrojada- sabes… tu y yo pudiéramos ir a algún lado a pasear…- le mencionó a Minato esperando una cita con él.

-Lo siento, pero debo de ir a buscar a alguien- se excusó y rápidamente se fue de donde estaba dejando a la chica algo confundida.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Kushina se encontraba en un parque, sentada en un columpio con la caja de chocolates encima de sus piernas viéndolos. ¿Por qué se había ido? Simplemente no lo entendía. Se había sentido triste y furiosa al ver como Minato aceptaba la caja de chocolates y mas aun al ver como aquella niña lo besaba. Se sentía frustrada. Abrió la caja de chocolates y sin dudarlo empezó a comerlos todos, sin ninguna delicadeza manchando el contorno de sus labios. Le habían quedado no muy sabrosos, pero estaban bien.

-Hola Kushina- saludó un joven rubio viendo que la chica tenía la cabeza gacha. Pero inmediatamente la alzo al escuchar la voz del joven y al verlo no pudo evitar un sonrojo.

-¡Ah! Ho-hola- tartamudeo un poco al devolverle el saludó. Minato notó que Kushina tenía chocolate batido en la cara, pero lo ignoro. – Veo que tienes muchos regalos- dijo al ver como Minato cargaba tres bolsas repletas de chocolates, rosas, cartas y otro tipo de regalos.

-Si- tardó un poco en contestar- son muchos, pero no recibí lo que en verdad deseaba. – dijo volteando a ver a Kushina.

-¿En serio? ¿y quien te iba a dar lo que mas deseabas?- preguntó algo sorprendida la Uzumaki, ya que ella creyó que estaba satisfecho con todas las cosas que le habían dado.

-De ti- contestó sorprendiéndola aun más. Ella bufó

-Tú no necesitabas otros chocolates de mí-

-Yo necesito todo lo que venga de ti- confesó haciendo sonrojar gravemente a Kushina.

-Bu-bueno… además ya me comí tus chocolates así que no tengo regalo para ti- dijo nerviosa por la anterior confesión.

-No es verdad- dijo acercándose un poco a la chica quien seguía sentada en el columpio.- todavía queda un poco- y sin previo aviso se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios rozándolos con los suyos. Kushina quedo tan sorprendida que ni moverse pudo. El Namikaze apretó un poco mas sus labios durando unos pocos segundos así. Luego se separo un poco y lamio los labios de la pelirroja limpiando un poco el chocolate que manchaba los labios.

-Delicioso-


	2. Evitándolo

**Hiii!**

**Bueno pues aqui traigo el segundo capitulo que creo que quedo bien.  
>Como soy nueva no habia entendido como subir las historias, por eso es que en el anterior capitulo no puse ningun comentario, pero ya le entendi jajaja.<strong>

**Agradezco el unico comentario que tuvo el primer capitulo que aunque solo haya sido uno me alegro muchisimo!**

**Sin mas demoras...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2. Evitándolo.<strong>

Minato se encontraba algo confuso. Se había pasado varios días pensando. ¿La razón? Muy simple: Kushina. Y es que después del día de San Valentín en donde el la había besado, la pelirroja había estado evitándolo, ya llevaba una semana así.  
>A la mejor, pensaba él, lo que había hecho no le había agradado a Kushina y ahora había arruinado su amistad. Eso era algo de que preocuparse.<br>Cuando al fin tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con la pelirroja llegó su sensei Jiraiya diciéndole que debían de ir a una misión, que era urgente; así perdió Minato su oportunidad de preguntarle que le pasaba.

Ahora él se encontraba de regreso de su misión. Esta había durado apenas dos días y no había sido la gran cosa, sólo fue cuestión de vencer a algunos ninjas que aterrorizaban a unos aldeanos. Por culpa de ellos no pudo hablar con Kushina. Por esto estaba muy enojado y se desquito con los pobres shinobis, no hizo falta que alguien mas interviniera para vencerlos.

Jiraiya junto con su alumno llegaron a las puertas de la aldea, entraron. Saludaron a unas personas y se dirigieron al despacho del Hokage para reportar el éxito de su misión. Tocaron la puerta de la oficina para luego entrar; reportaron la misión y fueron directo a la salida, pero antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta alguien mas del otro lado se les adelanto abriendo la puerta antes que ellos.

-¡Ya llegué 'ttebane!- exclamó una chica pelirroja al abrir la puerta, mejor dicho, al empujar la puerta muy violentamente hizo que Minato cayera al suelo. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron al verse.

-¡Demonios! ¿Siempre debes de ser tan escandalosa?- dijo un chico de cabellera negra como la noche.

-¡Cállate Fugaku-baka!- silenció a su compañero de equipo, él le dirigió una mirada de odio a ella.

-¿Qué no pueden pasar un sólo momento sin pelear?- dijo un chico de cabello de un color rosado oscuro con unos ojos marrones. Su nombre era Sujumi.

Y así comenzó una pelea entre estos compañeros ninjas. Ellos eran el equipo 4. Sus integrantes eran: La "Habanera Sangrienta", Kushina Uzumaki; el orgulloso Uchiha, Fugaku; y por ultimo el chico neutral del equipo, Sujumi Haruno. Ellos se habían reportado a la torre del Hokage para recibir una misión.

El Sandaime, ya harto de tanta discusión en el equipo, los calmó de un grito justamente en el momento en el que Kushina estaba a punto de propinarle un buen puñetazo en la cara al Uchiha.

-Bien, los llame aquí para asignarles una misión.- la cara de Kushina se iluminó. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin misiones- sin embargo, dado el comportamiento que acaban de tener les suspenderé la misión.-

Kushina al escuchar esto tuvo un arranque de furia, ¡Había estado tanto tiempo esperando una misión! Tuvieron que agarrarla para que no fuera a golpear al Hokage. Al final ella se cansó de estar peleando y se calmó.

-¡Me las va a pagar Hokage 'ttebane!- amenazó muy furiosa antes de irse. Minato siguió a Kushina en cuanto se salió.

El Namikaze se encontraba buscando entre las calles de Konoha a la pelirroja. Apenas le había apartado un poco la vista y ella desapareció. Buscaba y buscaba y no daba con ella. Hasta que al fin se le ocurrió un lugar.

-_¡como no se me había ocurrido eso!_- pensó mientras se dirigía a toda prisa a aquel lugar. Era el único en donde ella podría estar, no había otro.

Suspiro cuando vio aquella tienda. "Ichiraku" leyó él. Aquella tienda servía el mejor ramen que alguien pudiera probar, era muy delicioso. El rubio sonrió cuando escuchó la chillona voz de la persona que buscaba quien exigía otro plato de ramen.

Se dirigió al lugar con paso lento. Asomó su cabeza en el lugar y allí estaba ella, muy hermosa como siempre. O así lo vio Minato ya que ella no se veía muy decente; tragaba el ramen como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, tenia su boca manchada y también algo de su ropa, sólo su cabello permanecía igual de hermoso que siempre.

-Hola- susurró el Namikaze a espaldas de Kushina cerca de su oído logrando que esta se espantara y empezara a atragantarse con el ramen.

-¡M- Minato!- exclamó ella ya recuperada del atragantó. Él le mostró su sonrisa. Ella se sonrojo al instante.

-¡Bueno, jovencitos! Yo… mmm… iré a ver si ya puso la marrana- dijo el señor Ichiraku como pretexto para dejar solos a estos jóvenes, ya que se había dado cuenta en la situación que ellos estaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo empezando a comer nuevamente su tazón de ramen tratando de parecer lo mas normal.

-Sólo vine a hablar-contestó sentándose al lado de la pelirroja- ¿Por qué me estas evitando? ¿Estas enojada?-soltó de repente tomando desprevenida a la Uzumaki.

-¿D-de que estas hablando? ¿Por qué te evitaría?-dijo nerviosa haciéndose la loca.

-El beso-

-N-no creas que po-por solo un beso te voy a evitar, n-no era para tanto- dijo mucho mas nerviosa que antes.

-Si es así entonces… ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa y por que tartamudeas?- le preguntó Minato.

-¡Yo no estoy nerviosa 'ttebane! Es solo que…-

-Entonces- interrumpió- si no fue por eso ¿te puedo dar otro beso?-

-¿¡Pero que dices!- gritó toda roja, casi igualaba el color de su cabello.

-¡Entonces si me evitabas por el beso!- dijo victorioso el Namikaze

-¡No es verdad!-

-Entonces te besare- si mirada era picaresca.

-¡No!-

-Te besare-

-¡No!-

-Entonces admites que si me evitabas por el beso-

-¡No es verdad!-

De repente un silencio abarco el lugar. Ambos chicos se miraban fijamente; Kushina se encontraba roja al igual que su cabello, tal vez era por lo avergonzada que estaba o por lo furiosa que debía estar. Mientras Minato solo mostraba su sonrisa. La pelirroja apartó la mirada sintiéndose cohibida.

-Fue por el beso- dijo Minato.

-¡No es…!- calló al darse cuenta de que Minato estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

El rubio fue cerrando la distancia entre ellos hasta casi rozar sus labios con los de ella. La Uzumaki no supo que hacer y solo se dejo llevar, cerro los ojos disfrutando del contacto de Minato. El presiono sus labios. Fue apenas un beso sencillo.

-Me gustas, Kushina-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿No les gusto?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: La decepcion de las Fangirls

**_Hooollaaaa!_**

**_Bueno puess... aqui llego con este nuevo capitulo y creo que me tarde un poco jejeje n_nU. La razon es que tuve un bloqueo no sabia que escribir, bueno si sabia que poner pero no sabia como mmmmm y el bloqueo tardo mucho en quitarse y para colmo "alguien" no se comunicaba conmigo y ella era la que me inspiraba.  
>Bueno... creo que no quieren mis excusas baratas asi que disfruten el capitulo!<em>**

**_PD: agradezco mucho los comentarios que pusieron! en verdad me animan! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3. La decepción de las Fangirls (Parte 1).<strong>

-¿¡Y luego!- preguntó muy emocionada Mikoto a su amiga Kushina.

-Luego me dijo que le gustaba- prosiguió la pelirroja con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- después pasó un rato y me dijo que desde ahora éramos novios- recordó muy feliz.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en la casa de Mikoto, sentadas en la cama platicando sobre lo que había ocurrido el día pasado con Kushina y Minato.

-¡Continúa!- exigió la pelinegra.

-Después nos fuimos a nuestras casas-

-¿¡Juntos!-

-No- Mikoto pareció enojarse.

-¿Por qué no se fueron juntos?- Kushina se encogió de hombros- ¡Demonios Kushi! Ahora son novios. Se supone que deben estar todo el tiempo juntos.- regañó a su amiga. La pelinegra se tomaba muy en serio las relaciones amorosas.

-Bueno, solo era el primer día no era tan necesario ir juntos a casa 'ttebane- se defendió Kushina.

-¡Si lo es!- le gritó- Y bien, ¿que sigues haciendo aquí?- la Uzumaki no entendía- ¡Ve con Minato!-

-¿A-ahora?- preguntó.

-No, mañana- dijo sarcástica- ¡Si, ahora!-

-P-pero ¿Qué tal si esta ocupado o algo así?-

-¡Eres su novia! Siempre debe de tener tiempo para ti.-

-p-pero…-

-Nada de peros ¡Vamos! – dicho esto Mikoto jaló a su amiga fuera de su casa para buscar a Minato. Kushina estaba nerviosa y tímida, lo cual era muy raro en ella ya que ella era conocida por ser muy hiperactiva y no se dejaba intimidar por alguien, por no decir demasiado. Pero aquel chico rubio causaba comportamientos extraños en ella.

Buscaron durante algún tiempo, hasta que por fin lo encontraron. Se encontraba junto con su equipo y su sensei entrenado. Kushina pensó en irse y no molestarlo, estuvo a punto de decírselo a Mikoto pero ella se le había adelantado gritándole a Minato.

-¡Oi, Mina-chan!- le llamó cariñosamente la pelinegra agitando su mano. Ella tenia la costumbre de llamar a todos por apodos tiernos. El aludido volteo a escuchar la voz y se acerco.

-Hola- saludó al estar cerca de las chicas.

-Toma- dijo aventando a Kushina a Minato, ella chocó con él en su pecho.

-¡Mikoto!- volteo la pelirroja a regañar a u amiga, pero ella había desaparecido en una nube de humo. ¡Maldita sea ser ninja!- Lo siento- se disculpo Kushina con su novio sin saber porque- Yo me voy para que sigas entre…-

-No- la interrumpió- ¿que te parece si vamos a comer ramen?- A Kushina se le iluminó el rostro. Rápidamente asintió y se encaminaron hacia Ichiraku.

-¡No podemos permitir esto!- gritó una chica encapuchada frente a un grupo de mujeres igualmente encapuchadas.- ¡No es posible que una chica cualquiera nos quite a nuestro Minato!- dicho esto todas las demás personas empezaron a gritar aprobando la idea de la que parecía ser la líder- ¡Yo digo que debemos eliminarla! ¡Debemos quitarla de nuestro camino! ¿¡Quien esta conmigo!- todas gritaron un "yo"

-Si me permite Hime-sama- habló una chica del público llamando la atención de todas- yo tengo un plan que podría funcionar- una sonrisa diabólica se formo en su rostro.

La pareja MinaKushi caminaban alegremente tomados de la mano hacia Ichiraku, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Este es un excelente plan- susurró una mujer encapuchada sosteniendo un tramo de un hilo transparente. Lo jaló un poco y el hilo se tensó.- Uzumaki caerá y Minato se burlara de ella ¡Que pena!- dijo la chica muy "malvadamente".

-Pero, si se tropieza Kushina no también Min…-

-Shh, calla. Se acercan- silencio la chica a su compañera.

-Pero Minato también…-

-¡Que te calles!- le grito en un tono bajo cuidando no ser escuchada por los demás.

-¡Pero Minato también caerá!- le grito de igual manera que la otra tratando de advertirle, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta: Kushina se tropezó primero y como iba agarrada de la mano con Minato, el fue jalado por ella y ambos cayeron, Minato encima de Kushina. Las mujeres encapuchadas abrieron la boca ¡No se suponía que debía pasar eso! La pareja se quedo estática por un momento, luego se rieron. El rubio se quito de encima de su novia y luego le ayudo a pararse. Se volvieron a reír, luego se dieron un corto beso en los labios y se dirigieron al puesto de ramen. Las chicas no podían estar más furiosas.

-¡Eres una idiota!- le gritó la chica a su compañera- ¿Cómo se te pudo haber ocurrido un plan tan estúpido?- la iba a matar, eso era seguro, y de una manera lenta y dolorosa

-¡Lo siento! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba yo a saber eso?- en verdad era idiota y las otras por haber creído en ese plan.

-¡Este plan fue un total fracaso!- gritó muy furiosa la líder de aquella orgia de fans de Minato.

-¡Tr-tranquilícese Hime-sama!- trataron de calmarla- ¡Ahora mismo estamos trabajando en otro plan que de seguro no falla!-

-¿¡Cuando va a estar el ramen 'ttebane!- gritó la pelirroja apurando al señor Ichiraku.

-Ya voy Kushina- le respondió el señor saliendo de la cocina parándose frente a la pareja- Así que… ¿son novios?- les pregunto el señor a los jóvenes. Y mientras Kushina se ponía toda nerviosa para contestarle al vendedor de ramen, algo maléfico pasaba en la cocina…

-Este es el plato de Kushina- dijo para si misma una muchacha sosteniendo una botella de salsa habanera- prueba el sabor del infierno- dijo rociando una buena cantidad de salsa en el plato de ramen de la Uzumaki…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y es todo! este capitulo es solo la primera parte, lo mas pronto que pueda subire la segunda parte asi que no desesperen.<em>**

****Salu2


	4. La decepción de las Fangirls parte 2

_**HOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLAAAAA!**_

**_BUeno pues aqui traigo la segunda parte del capitulo 3 "La decepcion de las fangirls". Y ammmm no tengo mucho que decir asi que disfruten!_**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente...<em>

_-Este es el plato de Kushina- dijo para si misma una muchacha sosteniendo una botella de salsa habanera- prueba el sabor del infierno- dijo rociando una buena cantidad de salsa en el plato de ramen de la Uzumaki…_

-Aquí esta su ramen-

-¡Al fin!- dijo la chica con los ojos iluminados y enseguida empezó a comer o a devorar, pero pronto dejo de comer y coloco su plato sobre la mesa. Se quedo en algún transe y su rostro se volvió tan rojo como su cabello. Minato y el señor se quedaron sorprendidos ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Kushina ¿Estas bien?- preguntó su novio

-E-el ramen- logró decir.

-¿Qué tiene?- Minato tomo el tazón de ramen y probó un poco, quedando igual que Kushina- Se-señor, a-agua- pidió y al mismo tiempo de la boca de la pelirroja salió fuego, literalmente ¡Ese ramen estaba muy picoso! El vendedor de ramen fue corriendo por una manguera y al llegar los roció a ambos con la fresca agua calmando su "enchilamiento".

-¡Pero que demonios! ¡El ramen estaba muy picoso 'ttebane!- exclamó realmente furiosa Kushina subiendo una pierna en la mesa, mientras que la otra estaba en su asiento. Ella tenia su puño alzado aguantándose las ganas de golpear a Ichiraku.

-¡L-lo siento! ¡No se que paso!- se disculpó poniendo sus manos enfrente de el tratando de defenderse.- C-como disculpa les daré todo el ramen gratis que quieran-

-¡Oh! Gracias- y como por arte de magia Kushina se calmó. Minato comenzó a reír y luego paso su brazo por los hombros de su novia

-_¡Demonios! ¡No pensé que esto fuera a pasar!- _se maldijo mentalmente la chica_- Aunque se ven muy lindos-_

-¡Otro fracaso!- de nuevo la líder de las fangirls estaba furiosa.

-¡Tr-tranquilícese Hime-sama!- trataron de calmarla, otra vez- ¡Esta vez tenemos un plan que en verdad funcionara!-

-¡Eso espero, porque si no aquí correrá sangre!- exclamó con ojos de asesina asustando a todas las demás.

La líder sabía que todas sus amigas la apoyaban en separar a Minato y Kushina, pero que equivocada estaba…

Minato y Kushina salieron del puesto de ramen y se encaminaron a dar un paseo. Esta vez Minato iba sujetando a la pelirroja por la cintura platicando muy amenamente. Pero lo que no sabían es que unas locas, er… es decir, unas villanas querían arruinar ese momento.

-Ahora no importa si Minato sale lastimado, el punto es separarlos- comentó una chica al lado de otra arriba de un techo observando a la pareja.

-Así es- afirmó la otra sosteniendo unos baldes de pintura- el amado cabello de Kushina sufrirá- acto seguido esta chica aventó la pintura de los baldes en dirección de la pelirroja. Pero de entre las sombras saltaron dos personas recibiendo toda la pintura que fue lanzada. Las chicas que arrojaron la pintura quedaron sorprendidas al ver como aquellas personas recibían todo el líquido, al parecer quisieron proteger a la pareja.

-¿¡Pero que demonios están haciendo!- gritó una fangirl enfurecida.

-Un momento…- exclamó la otra- ustedes son Yuuki y Misa ¿pero que demonios les ocurre? ¿Por qué protegieron a Kushina? ¡Se supone que ustedes también quieren separarlos!-

-Nosotras- empezó a hablar la tal Yuuki- _queríamos _separarlos, ahora ya no- dijo enfatizando el "queríamos".

-¿Pero por que?- ella quería explicaciones.

-Al principio nosotras queríamos lo mismo que ustedes- esta vez hablo Misa- pero después de ver a Minato y Kushina juntos, nosotras simplemente aceptamos su relación- se quito un poco de pintura de la cara- nosotras nos hicimos fan de ellos ¡Somos fanáticas del MinaKushi!- exclamó muy orgullosa de ella. Las otras dos chicas quedaron con la boca abierta ante lo dicho.

-¡Entonces ustedes traicionaron a las fangirls de Minato!-

-¡Déjalas, Suzu!- se escuchó la orden cerca de donde estaban ellas. Esta persona apareció detrás de Misa y Yuuki.

-¡Hi-Hime-sama!- exclamó Yuuki al verla alejándose un poco, Misa la imitó.

-Así que ustedes decidieron abandonarme- Tenia su cabeza baja, parecía estar enojada- ¡ustedes se suponía que eran mis amigas y se suponía que siempre me apoyarían en esto! ¿Qué les ocurrió?- al levantar la cara se le notaron unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Y-yo… nosotras… Hime- no sabían que decir, ver a su líder así no les gustaba. La líder se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, no quería ver a esas chicas.

Aquella chica que decía ser la líder de las fangirls de Minato, se encontraba caminado sola por un parque de Konoha pensando en lo ocurrido anteriormente ¿Cómo pudieron haberla traicionado? Siguió caminando y a lo lejos se fijo en una pareja que iba, eran Minato y Kushina. Ella los vio reír y platicar mientras iban agarrados de la mano. Tenían razón las otras chicas, se veían lindos. ¡Pero que demonios pensaba! La líder sacudió su cabeza tratando de que aquellas ideas se fueran. Se quedó parada mirándolos fijamente.

-Hacen linda pareja ¿verdad?- pronuncio alguien desde un árbol.

-¡Yuuki!- exclamó la líder al verla allí.-Vete-

-Yo me volví su admiradora- continuo Yuuki ignorando a la otra chica- porque se nota que ellos dos se quieren. Y romper ese lazo de amor seria algo muy cruel y a mi no me gustaría que me lo hicieran- terminó la chica de hablar dejando a la líder un tanto sorprendida, ella nunca había pensado en eso. Y Yuuki al ver a la líder, ella ya estaba llorando.

-Sabes, tienes razón- subió un poco sus manos para cubrir sus ojos- pero no es fácil dejar de querer a Minato, él es mi primer amor… yo no quiero dejarlo- se notaba la sinceridad en sus palabras, en verdad lo quería. Yuuki sintió pena por ella.

-Ya no llores, Akane- la consoló usando por primera vez su nombre- si en verdad quieres a Minato tu debes querer lo mejor para él, que él este feliz aunque no este a tu lado- la abrazó para que así pudiera desahogarse.

-S-si son linda pareja- afirmó Akane.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es todo!<strong>_

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Senti algo de pena por la lider, pobrecilla._**

**_Si les gusto dejen un review!_**

**_Salu2_**


End file.
